


Regret

by miss_fiore



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Ten Years Later Arc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fiore/pseuds/miss_fiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera Hayato sering terperangkap penyesalan. Penyesalan-penyelan yang tidak akan terjadi jika saja dia bukan dirinya, jika saja dia bukan seorang Gokudera Hayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Segalanya milik Amano Akira. Saya cuma pinjam sebentar buat melepas kesedihan ini. Hiks.
> 
>  **Catatan[1]:** Terjadi sekitar episode 75-76. Setelah Tsuna dan Gokudera bertemu TYL!Yamamoto.

 

 

 

> _“Apa saja yang kau lakukan!?”_

 

 

Gokudera Hayato sering terperangkap penyesalan.

Penyesalan-penyesalan yang bermula dari dirinya sendiri. Penyesalan-penyesalan yang disebabkan kelemahan dirinya. Penyesalan-penyelan yang tidak akan terjadi jika saja dia _bukan_ dirinya, jika saja dia _bukan_ seorang Gokudera Hayato.

Karena Gokudera Hayato adalah seorang badai. Selayaknya badai, keberadaan Gokudera hanya mengacau dan menghancurkan. Ke mana pun Gokudera melangkah, dia hanya akan membuat rusuh.

Dan _Juudaime_ harus selalu membereskan perbuatannya. _Juudaime_ atau…

 

— _orang itu_.

 

Gokudera lagi-lagi mengubah posisi tidurnya. Namun, benaknya tidak juga kunjung diam. Bukan hanya benaknya, dadanya pun terasa sesak. Jelas saja ini bukan karena kasur yang ditempatinya tidak senyaman kasur di apartemennya—apartemen di dunia sepuluh tahun lalu. Juga bukan karena dia tidak terbiasa berada di markas rahasia bawah tanah ini—Gokudera bukan seorang pemilih. Bukan juga karena dia bisa mendengar suara putus asa dan ketakutan _Juudaime_ yang berada di atasnya.

Tidak.

Bagian yang terakhir keliru.

Suara _Juudaime_ jelas membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

 

 

 

 

> _“Kenapa_ Juudaime _bisa mengalami hal itu?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _“Maafkan aku.”_

 

 

Gokudera mencengkeram selimutnya. Tangannya mengepal terlalu kuat hingga memerah. Suara dari kasur tingkat di atasnya sekarang melirih, seperti dimakan keheningan malam. Namun, dada Gokudera justru semakin terhimpit. Seakan-akan ruangan yang ditempatinya bersama _Juudaime_ menyempit lalu menekannya dari segala arah.

Gokudera sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Bukan hanya sekali. Berkali-kali. Di setiap kali itu, Gokudera selalu berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan membuat dirinya kembali merasa seperti _itu_. Tidak di dunia sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak juga di dunia ini, dunia sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.

 _Seharusnya_.

Namun, nyatanya, Gokudera tidak berubah.

Meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, Gokudera masih seorang Gokudera yang lemah.

  

 

 

> _“Hentikan, Gokudera. Dirimu di masa ini juga berada di posisi yang sama.”_

 

 

Suara _Juudaime_ sekarang telah berubah menjadi desah napas lirih yang konstan. Mengalun seirama detak malam.

Gokudera mencoba memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Dengan perlahan, Gokudera memenuhi dadanya yang sempit dengan oksigen. Satu kali. Dua kali.

Lalu, Gokudera menyentak selimutnya kasar. Tidak berhasil. Metode menenangkan diri dengan mengatur pernapasan tidak berhasil—tidak pernah behasil sebenarnya. Perasaan _itu_ tidak juga pergi dari dada Gokudera. Gokudera harus melakukan _sesuatu_.

Dengan tergesa, Gokudera meninggalkan kamar. Langkah kaki Gokudera hati-hati dan tanpa suara. Tentu saja Gokudera tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun—apalagi _orang itu_ —saat ini. Begitu mencapai lorong yang senyap, Gokudera menghantam dinding dengan tinjunya.

Satu kali. Dada Gokudera terasa _sedikit_ lebih lega.

Dua kali. Gokudera mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya di masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Dirinya yang masih saja lemah sehingga _Juudaime_ bisa terbunuh. Dirinya yang seenaknya saja menyalahkan _orang itu_.

Tiga kali— 

 

 

 

> _“Banyak yang sudah dibunuh selama dua hari ini.”_

 

 

—kepalan tangannya berhenti di udara. Seseorang menangkap tangan Gokudera yang merah dan kaku dan kebas.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Gokudera?”

Kepala Gokudera tersentak. Di sisinya, Yamamoto berdiri tegak. Tangannya yang besar menahan kepalan Gokudera. Ada keterkejutan serta kekhawatiran yang bisa Gokudera baca di mata cokelat Yamamoto. Yamamoto ini bukan Yamamoto yang _biasa_ , tapi tetap saja Yamamoto adalah Yamamoto.

Pandangan mata _itu_ tidak pernah berubah.

Gokudera berdecak. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dua kali lipat. Tekanan di dadanya semakin menyesakkan dan menghimpit dan mendesak. Di antara sekian banyak orang di markas rahasia ini, kenapa harus Yamamoto yang muncul di hadapannya? Kenapa harus _sekarang_?

“Bukan urusanmu, Idiot.”

Desah lemah Yamamoto mencapai telinga Gokudera. Maniak bisbol itu sekarang jauh lebih tinggi dari Gokudera. Bukan hanya lebih tinggi, Yamamoto juga terlihat jauh lebih bisa diandalkan. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Gokudera tahu bahwa Yamamoto tidak mungkin tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi _Juudaime_. Bahkan sejak dulu Gokudera tahu bahwa Yamamoto bisa diandalkan, selalu jauh lebih bisa diandalkan daripada dirinya.

“Lepaskan tanganku.”

“Gokudera.”

Suara Yamamoto mendesak. Dari ujung matanya, Gokudera bisa melihat ekspresi Yamamoto mengeras. Maniak bisbol itu pasti _merasa_ sudah memahami Gokudera.

Che, yang benar saja. Yamamoto tidak mungkin mengerti perasaan Gokudera. Yamamoto tidak mungkin memahami perasaan _itu_.

“Aku bilang, lepaskan!”

Gokudera berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun, genggaman Yamamoto justru menguat. Tangan itu jauh lebih besar dan kuat dari tangan Gokudera. Tangan itu juga jauh lebih hangat dari tangan Yamamoto yang ada dalam ingatan Gokudera.

Sudah cukup. Gokudera harus segera menjauh dari Yamamoto sebelum ikut menghancurkannya. Gokudera harus pergi—

Lalu, Yamamoto membuka suara. Hanya satu kata.

 

“Hayato.”

 

Suara  tegas dan jernih Yamamoto mengangkasa dan menggema dalam kepala Gokudera.

Gokudera sempurna membatu.

  

 

 

 

> _“Termasuk ayah Yamamoto.”_

 

 

Perlahan, genggaman tangan Yamamoto mengendur. Membebaskan kepalan Gokudera yang sekarang telah kebas. Ada jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Jarak yang cukup untuk membuat keheningan malam menyelinap.

“Aku mengerti, Hayato.”

Lalu, tangan Yamamoto berpindah di antara rambut Gokudera. Tangan besar dan kuat dan hangat itu sekarang mengelus untaian perak itu dengan lembut. Di setiap gerakan tangan Yamamoto, Gokudera merasa kesesakkan itu meninggalkan rongga dadanya.

“Maafkan aku, Hayato.”

Perasaan _itu_ —penyesalan-penyesalan yang menghimpitnya sejak tahu soal kematian _Juudaime_ dan membengkak berkali lipat setelah kenyataan soal ayah Yamamoto mencapai pendengaran Gokudera—pelan-pelan melayang ke angkasa. Terbang bersama helaan napas yang menyelinap pergi dari celah bibir Gokudera. Meninggalkan Gokudera yang kacau dan hancur bersama kelembutan suara—dan tangan hangat—Yamamoto.

Suara Gokudera bergetar. Ada kelegaan yang terselip di antara isak samar Gokudera.

“Idiot….”

 

  

 

 

 

 

> _[Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.]_

 

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Catatan[2]:** Fanfiksi ini ditujukkan bagi Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Saya sedang menonton seri ini dan (sekali lagi) dibuat jatuh cinta. Amano Akira selalu berhasil membuat saya jatuh cinta pada fandom ini. :") Sebenarnya saya mau lebih mengeksplor dari sisi TYL!Yamamoto tapi menulis dari sisi Gokudera lebih gampang sih, jadi ya, akhirnya justru lebih ke Gokudera ya. ^^;; Semoga tetap bisa menikmati (serta sedikit mengobati perasaan sedih ketika melihat mereka di episode ini hiks hiks).
> 
>  **Catatan[3]:** Sudah lama saya nggak menulis fanfiksi.  Saya pikir fanfiksi ini jadinya bakal pendek, eh ternyata jadinya lumayanlah, dapat 800an kata. Terus, saya pendatang baru di fandom yang sudah sangat lama ini. :”) Salam kenal!


End file.
